


Baby Clex - Makeup

by Aurora_bee



Series: Baby Clex [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Makeup, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets a make over from his five year old brother Clark Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Clex - Makeup

“Mom can I wear the purple t shirt today?” Lex sat on the edge of the bed naked waiting to be changed. Clark sat on a stool looking at himself in Martha’s vanity mirror. There was a hissing sound as Clark sprayed himself with a delicate perfume decanter.

“Nahhhhh, cho, cho, bad, mommaaaaa!!” Martha was there in a second. 

“Honey, oh sweetheart.” She picked Clark up. “Lex I’m just going to wash Clark’s face in the bathroom, will you be ok.” Clark reached out a little hand to his big brother.

“Sure mom. I think he’s got some in his eyes.” Martha left, Lex pulled the bed covers around himself to keep warm.

 

They returned a few moments later. Martha was soaked, and Clark had a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Fun.” Clark giggled as Martha grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into.

“Lex I’m going to have to go and get dried.” Martha looked at Lex swaddled in the blankets. “Keep an eye on your brother.” Clark grinned again, and Lex sighed, it was going to be one of those days.

 

The second Martha was gone Clark was up on the stool.

“Pretty!” Clark picked up one of Martha’s lipsticks and smeared it on his lips. 

“You look real good.” Lex said sarcastically. Clark grabbed Martha’s make up case and crawled up beside Lex on the bed.

“X wanna be like momma?” He reached up and gave Lex a chaste kiss on the lips. Lex settled Clark onto his lap. 

“Not really squirt, we guys don’t wear makeup as a rule. Of course there is the odd exception.” Clark smiled and pushed Lex back on the bed. “Hey you’re not supposed to do that. You know I can’t get back up.” Clark kissed Lex again.

“S’ok X. I not hurt you. Make pretty like momma.”

 

Martha arrived five minutes later to find both Clark and Lex made up to the nines. Lex had a visible frown on his face. Clark was having trouble keeping his eyes open from the entire tube of mascara he’d put on his long eyelashes.

“Oh.” Said Martha. Lex looked in the mirror and visibly cringed. “I’m so sorry Lex I had no idea he was going to do that to you.” Lex looked her straight in the eye.

“It would have been fine if he had used the purple. But he insisted on red, blue and yellow. It’s soooo not me.” Lex smiled at Martha, and stuck his tongue out at Clark. Martha burst out laughing.


End file.
